At First Slowly, Then All At Once
by Chillyrock6381
Summary: The story of how our favorite pairing falls for each other. Eventual Bechloe, mostly pointless drabble. Rated M for language and sexual content in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT, OR THE CHARACTERS.**

Beca walked through the empty auditorium, where she had auditioned just an hour earlier.

_Those people really cleared out fast. _

Looking around, she found the item she had come back for. She picked up her bracelet, which she must have dropped during the audition process.

_Thank God._

The brunette had gotten the bracelet from her mother, who Beca loved more than anyone or anything. Her mother had passed 8 years ago, and Beca kept the treasure on her person at all times since then. Pulling out her phone, Beca shot out a text to Luke, asking for an extra shift at the station. After all, she had absolutely nothing to do since she finished all of her homework and studying prior to auditions. She received a reply almost instantly.

**Luke: Not tonight, sorry B.**

_Fantastic. _

She found herself sitting on the edge of the stage, fiddling with her bracelet. Suddenly, the doors backstage opened and the sound of soft crying entered the auditorium. Slowly, Beca picked herself up from the stage and walked toward the source of the crying. Pushing the curtain aside, she found Chloe sitting against the wall with her knees drawn into her chest. Her face was buried in her hands. Beca knocked over a random prop, which nearly made Chloe jump out of her skin.

"I'm sorry, I'll go."

Beca turned to leave but stopped when she heard the redhead whisper something, that she couldn't quite make out.

"What was that?"

The small brunette turned back around and squatted near Chloe in order to hear her.

"Stay? Please?"

Chloe whispered again, not looking at the freshman. Beca didn't really know Chloe, but only a dick would leave a girl to cry in a stuffy auditorium all by her lonesome. So she sat down next to the other woman and mimicked her position by pulling her knees up into her chest.

"Do... Do you want to talk about it?" Beca offered.

Chloe simply shook her head no. She seemed to be calming down a bit. Nodding, Beca rested her head on the wall behind the pair.

_Well she's barely crying anymore, so that's a good sign, but I have to just sit here with a girl I barely know, in silence? Hooray.. _

After about two minutes of silence (minus the light sniffles being emitted), Becastarted to hum a song she had found on the internet a few days earlier hoping it would stop the sniffles. When the sniffles continued, she started to sing.

_**All I want and nothing more**_

_**To hear you knocking at my door**_

_**'Cause if I could see your face once more**_

_**I'd die a happy man for sure**_

Beca tired to sneak a peek at the redhead, but she found that she was already looking at her. The sniffles had stopped, so Beca threw the other girl a wink and continued to sing. When the song came to a close, they sat in silence for a while. Finally, Chloe spoke.

"You have an amazing voice, ya know. I'm not supposed to tell you this, but you made it into the Bellas." She smiled.

"It took some convincing on my part, Aubrey didn't want to let you in. It's not because of your voice, she's just a hard ass. Something about you being 'too alternative' and 'not Bellas material', I dunno."

"So you don't agree with her? I'm not too," she held up hand quotations, "'alternative' for you? I'm not too weird?" She chuckled.

"No, I think you're intriguing." Beca blushed. "And somehow, you keep singing me my favorite songs?"

Chloe laughed when Beca's blush deepened, knowing she was remembering their shower encounter.

"Don't worry, that one isn't one of my lady jams. A little too slow, ya know?" She winked as they both chuckled, amused at how quickly she could make the other girl blush. Another silence fell between the pair.

"Well, I gotta go..." She didn't really have anywhere to be, but another awkward silence wasn't something she looked forward to.

"All right, here let me give you my number so we can hang out some time."

Chloe started to scribble her number on a torn piece of paper, but stopped and but the card away. Beca gave her a puzzled look.

"Can I just put it directly in your phone? Less hassle, yeah?" The brunette handed her the desired item and waited while Chloe entered her number.

"I texted myself so I could have your number too. That way, I can contact you if you aren't the type to initiate hanging out." She winked, and Beca blushed once more.

_That wink will be the death of me._ She turned to leave again.

"Wait!" Chloe grabbed Beca's arm and turned her around, pulling her into a bone-crushing hug. "Thanks, for being there. It's cool that you did that even though you barely know me. It means a lot." Beca swallowed thickly whilst awkwardly returning the hug.

"Uhh.. Yeah, no problem Chloe." She stepped back from the hug and gave a curt nod. She was halfway to the door when Chloe spoke once more.

"See you tonight, Becs!"

"Huh?" Beca turned around for an elaboration, but the redhead was already gone.

_Ookaay?_ With that, Beca finally left the stuffy auditorium.

**Song: All I Want by Kodaline.**

**A/N: Reviews would be very much appreciated, they would help me a lot. This is my first fic sooo I apologize for mistakes or horrifying quality. I dunno what to do next, so any suggestions? **


	2. Chapter 2

"_See you tonight, Becs!"_

"_Huh?" Beca turned around for an elaboration, but the redhead was already gone._

Ookaay?_ With that, Beca finally left the stuffy auditorium._

_**Later That Night**_

Beca was sitting at her desk with her headphones on, mixing music. She was working on a practice mix, with two songs that obviously go together, Toulouse by Nicky Romero and Turn Up The Music by Chris Brown. She started up Toulouse and tapped along with the beats, and on the 32nd beat of the song she dropped Turn Up The Music on top of the song and listened to the bass drop unfold and mix perfectly with Chris Brown's vocals.

_I feel like I'm cheating, this mix is too easy._

Looking to add some much needed pizazz to the mix, she clicked throughout her music library to find a suitable track. She was interrupted by her phone buzzing. Stopping the tracks where they were, she saved the mix to come back to later. After picking up her phone, she realized she had a text from none other than Chloe Beale.

**Chloe: Open the door! I've been knocking for like, hours.**

_What? _Beca removed her headphones and placed them neatly next to her sound board. Getting up from her chair, she walked over to the door and looked through the small peep whole. Sure enough, Chloe was standing there. She opened the door to let her in.

"Hey, how'd you know wher-" She was halfway through her sentence when a cloth bag was thrown over her head.

"Chloe what the hell?" Beca tried to pry the item off of her head, but it was to no avail.

"Beca chill, this is part of initiation. Now hand me your keys so we can lock your dorm and get this night started!" Chloe said.

Beca laughed. "Well you see, I don't usually carry my keys when I answer the door. I wasn't really expecting to be illegally stolen by a criminal." She deadpanned.

She heard a giggle and felt Chloe brush past her into her dorm and return after a few moments, locking the door ad then shoving Beca's cellphone into her pockets. After giving Beca the item, she slapped Beca's ass and started shoving her toward their destination.

"Come on, we're gonna be late!"

"Becawwww! Becaw! Do my eyes deceive me or are you a Barden Bella?" Jesse walked up toward Beca on the back of the stone seats in the amphitheater.

"Jesse, you're a weirdo. Please try not to embarrass me." Beca was looking around to see if anyone had seen Jesse's antics.

"Ouch Becs, your words wound me!" He held a hand to his heart, pretending to be hurt. Jesse had wiggled his way into Beca's life through the internship at the radio station. After a few weeks of being hit on, Beca finally explained to him that she was gay, and definitely not interested in him. His reply had something to do with 'lesbros', which Beca tried to ignore.

After a brief conversation that included a sobriety test, Jesse began to leave. "I'm gonna get you a drink. I think you need to get on this level." Beca watched as he walked to the heart of the party in search of said beverage. Almost immediately after he left, Chloe walked up and grabbed Beca's hands. She pulled Beca's face down to hers and spoke.

"Hey Becs. How do you like the party?" The close proximity caused Beca to blush.

"It's great, ya know, livin' the dream." Chloe laughed and let go of the other girl's hand.

"Deadpanning and sarcasm is no way to have a conversation, Becs. You need to work on that. I can help you if you want, I talk a lot."

Beca listened to Chloe and smiled. "Sure, sure. I might take you up on the offer. You can teach me how to charm the ladies." She winked.

"I'd be glad to help. Later though, I'm gonna go get drunk. This ginger needs her giggle juice!" Chloe snapped her fingers and slapped her own ass before walking away smiling.

"Make good choices!" Beca shouted after her. After about an hour of casually chatting with whomever walked up to her, she decided to head back to her dorm. She shot Chloe a quick text and left the party.

It was about a 15 minute walk back to her dorm, and about 7 minutes in Beca realized that Chloe still had her keys.

**Beca: Hey Chloe, I think you still have my keys. I kind of need them to get into my dorm, huh?**

A reply came in about a minute later.

**Chloe: Oh yeah! Sorry about that Becs, I'll come by and drop them off.**

**Beca: No no, just give me your address and I'll be there shortly.**

After receiving the address Beca headed toward the apartment, which was closer than she had expected. Arriving at the door, she knocked three times and waited for an answer. It came only seconds later but Aubrey answered the door.

"Beca? What are you doing here? You know it's like two in the morning right? Who wanders around at night? How'd you know where we lived? Please tell me you aren't here to quit the Bellas. Already? Come on." Aubrey's slew of questions was interrupted when Chloe appeared at the door.

"Hey Becs! Aubrey she came for her keys, I kind of kept them on accident after kidnapping her." Chloe gave a shy smile and waved for Beca to come in. Beca stepped past Aubrey and followed Chloe into one of the bedrooms in the apartment.

"I'm assuming this is your room?" She asked the redhead, taking off her black combat boots.

"Yeah, what clued you in?" Chloe smiled and handed Beca her keys.

"Thanks." The pair chatted for a while about how they failed to get drunk at the party, and after a while Beca started to leave, but Chloe stopped her.

"Hey, it's super late. You should probably stay here for the night? Don't want you getting kidnapped." She winked.

_There's that wink again. _

"Chloe, you kidnapped me less than five hours ago." She laughed. "I think I'll be fine though. I'm a big girl." She started to put on her boots.

"No, I'm not letting you leave. Here," She threw an oversized t-shirt at Beca, "Pajamas."

Beca sighed. "I suppose staying here for one night won't hurt."

Chloe clapped once. "Now there _are_ some rules if you want to stay here." She said, turning her head away from Beca while she changed.

Beca raised a brow. "Oh yeah? And what would they be?" She finished changing and sat in a chair at the desk in the corner, facing Chloe.

"Well since I'm forcing you to stay here, I'm also forcing you to stay in my bed. Which of course means, there will be cuddling. No exceptions." Chloe smiled when Beca gave her a death glare.

"Cuddling should be illegal. I want no part of it." She smiled and sat down on the bed, yawning. "Well, goodnight Chloe." The brunette got under the covers and turned her back to Chloe, who was still sitting on the bed.

"Nope, cuddling will happen. In fact.." Chloe got under the covers and scooted toward Beca, wrapping her arms around the small woman's torso. "I like to be the big spoon." Chloe smiled.

Beca grumbled something about lack of personal space, but she liked the position they were in. It was comfortable, and after a few moments, Beca was knocked out.

_Didn't put up much of a fight there, Mitchell. _ Chloe thought. In a few moments, she too drifted had off to sleep.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapters. I'll get better soon, I promise.**

**Review review review!**


	3. Chapter 3

At First Slowly, Then All At Once.

**A/N: SORRY I left my laptop at my house and i'm on vacation, so i'm typing these stories out on my phone. Since autocorrect corrects words that aren't necessarily incorrect, I apologize for any mistakes.**

**Thank you to the following reviews:**

**MonsterGalore: I didn't know where I was going but you gave me the idea so.. Here ya go!**

**rxbskateboard: I try! Sorry for the wait.**

**Guest: Thanks!**

**Guest: Yes, it was.**

**Guest: Thanks for the advice!**

.

Beca woke up the next morning snuggled up into a certain redhead. At some point during the night, the pair had shifted and now Chloe was lying on her back with an arm around Beca, while the smaller woman had her head resting on Chloe's chest. Their legs were tangled up. _Huh_. Though Beca would never utter the words aloud, she loved cuddling just as much as Chloe seemed to. After enjoying the feeling of being cuddled for a few minutes longer, Beca gently shook Chloe awake. The ginger woke up with a jolt, but relaxed when she took in the scene before her.

"Hey." Beca said, her voice still groggy. She untangled herself from Chloe and sat up.

"Hey you. What time is it?" Chloe's tone matched Beca's as she dragged a hand through her wild red locks. Beca glanced at the clock on the bedside table.

"Uh.. half past nine. I don't think I've ever woken up this early in my life." She let out a breathy laugh. Chloe smiled. It was almost true, she only woke up early for school and nothing else. The two sat in silence for a moment until Chloe got up.

"Well, since you're up, you're helping me cook breakfast for all three of us." Beca groaned and grabbed a pillow to cover her face. _Oh god_. Chloe walked over to Beca's side of the bed and grabbed the smaller girl's arms just below the elbow. She gave a hard tug and Beca practically came flying into her arms, completely ripping the blankets off the bed in the process.

"Sorry. Sometimes I forget how strong I am." She freed one of her arms from around Beca and rubbed the back of her neck. "But good morning!" The brunette cringed, not used to seeing a morning person.

Beca awkwardly returned the hug and took a step back after a few moments. She cleared her throat. "Okay, a few things." She started. "One, there is no way I'm helping you cook for Aubrey. I'll cook for us, but that's all. Two, I barely know you and I've already seen you naked and slept in a bed with you. And three, what the hell is with the morning hugs?!" Beca laughed along with Chloe.

"I'm a hugger that's not too good with boundaries, you'll get used to it. And if you don't cook for Bree, I will. It's rude to eat in front of people and not offer them some." Chloe left the room to enter the kitchen.

Aubrey was already in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal. "Morning Chloe!" She quirked an eyebrow when Beca followed Chloe out of her room. "Beca? I didn't know you stayed the night." She eyed the both of them. Beca rolled her eyes and Chloe chuckled.

"Looks like we don't have to cook for her since she's already eating.." Beca smirked. Chloe smacked her arm. The brunette smiled and rubbed her arm. "Dude. Ow. Are we gonna have one of those abusive relationships?" She raised her eyebrows.

Chloe just smirked at Beca, and ignored the brunette's complaint about smirks being her thing. "Do you want some pancakes and bacon, Bree?" Chloe started collecting the needed items to prepare breakfast.

"No thanks, I'm going to the library to study in a minute." Aubrey finished her cereal, put the bowl in the sink, and retreated to her room to get her books.

"Kay, see ya later then. Beca make yourself useful, yeah?" She waggled her eyebrows at her.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll whip up the pancakes while you get the bacon ready." The two quickly made their breakfast and ate, and were now sitting on the couch watching cartoons. They were on opposite ends of the couch, with Chloe's legs outstretched and placed on Beca's lap.

.

It was around eleven o'clock now, they had been watching lame cartoons when Beca's phone started ringing. "Hello?" Chloe muted the tv in order for the brunette to listen to whoever was calling. "Oh, hey Luke. Yeah I can do that. All right, see you soon." She ended the call looked at Chloe, offering an apologetic smile.

"Let me guess, you gotta go?" The redhead asked. Beca lifted Chloe's legs out of her lap and stood.

"Unfortunately. Apparently Luke needs me to fill in at the station because he has some errand to run." She sighed and stretched. Chloe couldn't help but blush when Beca's t-shirt rose to expose her upper thighs. The brunette didn't notice though, and she headed to Chloe's room to change and get her stuff.

A few minutes later she emerged again, and after a bear hug from Chloe, headed to the station.

.

It had been a few weeks since Beca stayed at Chloe's apartment. They hung around each other a lot, they were starting to get really close. They hung out after every Bella's practice, which Beca decided that she hated. The songs were old and unoriginal, and Aubrey turns into a physco aca-bitch right when she enters the auditorium. The only thing that made them bearable was the fact that Chloe was there to lighten things up.

It was a Tuesday, and morning practice had just ended. Beca gathered her things and headed out the auditorium doors. Once outside, she headed toward the quad area where she liked to sit and work on mixes. She made it her her favorite spot and pulled out her Mac, and immediately started working.

In what seemed like the blink of an eye, it was already mid-afternoon. Beca sighed and shutdown her laptop. _Guess I'll go back to my dorm now_. She stood and began her 7 minute walk back to her dorm.

It was nice out, Beca wondered why there weren't that many people outside. About two minutes into her walk, she noticed someone following her. With a quick glance over her shoulder, she saw that the person had a black hoodie on with the hood over their head. The hoodie was rather baggy, and it freaked Beca out. _Who the fuck follows people in the middle of the day? S_he quickened her pace and could she her destination when the hooded person grabbed her a dragged her into a nearby alley, their hand over Beca's mouth to keep her quiet. Thinking she was about to die in mid-daylight, the brunette started to panic.

"You can have my laptop and my phone, I'm not carrying any money." She had never been in this situation before, only seen it on tv. The hooded figure pushed her into the wall of the alley. To Beca's surprise it was a gentle push, which was wierd for a serial killer/thief/rapist. Just when she was about to scream for help, the figure covered Beca's mouth once again and took down their hood.

Revealed underneath the hoodie was a redheaded girl who was currently trying her hardest not to laugh. "Hey Becs!"

"Oh my god! Chloe. I swear I'm gonna kill you." The ginger was laughing hysterically now, and pulled her frightened friend in for a hug. When the embrace ended, Beca punched Chloe in the arm.

"What the hell, man! I thought you were a criminal!" Chloe was still laughing, to the point where tears were running down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Becs, I saw the opportunity and took it." Her laughing was toned down to chuckling now, but Beca was not amused.

"Why the hell are you wearing a hoodie? This is the second time you've scared me into thinking you were a criminal, by the way." Chloe shrugged her shoulders, still smiling.

"I dunno, Becs. I'm just as mysterious as you are I guess?" Chloe looked at Beca with one raised eyebrow.

"As if. I'm the most mysterious badass in all of America." She crossed her arms. Chloe scoffed.

"Says the girl who just offered me all of her valuables in an attempt to save her life. A real badass would've fought back. Not to mention that you're totally pouting right now. Your eyebrows are all smooshed together and your lips are poking out." Beca's pout immediately faded.

"Good to know you're looking at my lips. Next time you decide to portray a criminal you might try to get into my pants!" They both laughed and continued walking to Beca's dorm, teasing and chatting each other the whole way.

.

By now it was late at night and Beca and Chloe were sitting on Beca's bed. Kimmy-Jin is nowhere to be seen. They had been watching cheesy movies on Netflix for hours now. The smaller girl put up a fight at first, but one dose of Chloe's puppy-dog eyes shut her up. Naturally, they were cuddling, when suddenly Beca shut her laptop and turned to Chloe. "Hey, it's getting late so I'm gonna go take a shower. I'm assuming you're staying the night?" Beca stood and stretched a bit, then turned back to Chloe.

"Hm. I dunno if I wanna stay. What makes you think I want to stay here?" Chloe sat up and clasped her hands, looking up at Beca expectantly.

"Oh no. I know what you're doing. You're trying to make me beg." Beca turned and started getting her shower bag ready. "Well it won't work. I'm not begging, no way, no how. Turn your head away." She started peeling her clothes off. "Also, after I give into begging, you're gonna accuse me of trying to sleep with you.. Sexually." Chloe laughed.

"I would never do such a thing!" Chloe answered sarcastically. They both knew that the redhead would totally do that, considering she had done it already. Chloe turned around to find Beca in her robe.

"Whatever Chlo, I'm going to shower. You can borrow some clothes in my closet. Be back soon!" With that, Beca left the room.

A few moments after Beca left, Chloe got an idea. She quickly stripped her clothes off, grabbed a towel to wrap around herself, and headed to the freshman showers.

.

Upon entering the showers, Chloe immediately recognized Beca's voice. _Aw she's singing. So cute._ She recognized the song as Ariana Grande's new single, Break Free.

Hearing someone enter the showers, Beca had quieted her singing just a bit, but didn't stop. Her back wash to the shower head, and she was just about to wash her hair when a very naked redhead yanked back her curtain. _Chloe?! Deja Vu._ Instead of freaking out, Beca just blushed a dark shade if red and turned her back to Chloe.

"Really Chloe? I can't have one minute of privacy? Not even when I'm NAKED?" Beca asked.

"No, you may not. I missed you terribly, I thought you'd never come back!" Chloe added exclaimed with extra dramatics. _Is she serious? I've been gone for less than five minutes! _Beca cleared her thoat, her blush still present. Her heart rate rose when Chloe started tracing her tattoo.

"Well Chlo, as much as I enjoy your company, I really think you should find your own shower stall. I mean, we are quite the literally the only people in here, it shouldn't be that har-" Beca's speech was interrupted when she was spun around. The look in her friend's eyes (if Beca wasn't mistaken) was somewhat predatory. "Uh.. hey? Oh!" Chloe pulled Beca flush into her by the waist. _WOAH, RED FLAG. Chloe's gay? I knew it! I have an excellent gaydar. 'I just like cuddling' my ass._ The two girls were staring into eachother's eyes, when Chloe put a finger under Beca's chin and lifted her face. _Is she gonna kiss me?!_

Beca moistened her lips by licking them, but it wasn't needed because Chloe didn't kiss her. Instead, she walked forward, pushing Beca under the warm spray of the shower. Offering a wicked smile, Chloe winked.

"I'm just gonna wash your hair for you." After thoroughly wetting Beca's hair, Chloe grabbed the shampoo and squeezed out just about half the bottle onto Beca's head. She took a step back and bit her lip to keep from laughing. The sight before her was hilarious. Beca was staring at her wide eyes with her mouth agape, with blue shampoo piled on her head, some spilling off the sides.

"Chloe! That shampoo is like, eight dollars!" Beca got a good handful of the goop on her head, and splattered it on Chloe's stomach, rubbing it in. _Might as well put it to good use.. _"Take that, Red." Giving the brunette a glare, Chloe lunged at her. Soon, the whole stall was covered in shampoo suds.

.

Back at the dorm, Beca was drying her hair. Both girls were wearing baggy sweats, but Chloe had on a small t-shirt while Beca had a tank top. After their shampoo battle, Chloe actually had washed it for her. Beca had tried not to moan as the ginger's fingers worked their way through her chocolate locks. They maintained light conversation after their battle, including more teasing, and now was the first time it had started to get a little awkward. _Is it actually awkward, or is that just me?_ Just then, Chloe asked to cuddle and watch movies. _Yepp, just me._

"Yeah sounds good." She opened her mouth to say something else, but decided against it. She finished drying her hair and climbed into bed with Chloe, who immediately cuddled into her, laying on her shoulder. Beca was just about to open her laptop, but it was set on the floor by a yawning redhead.

"I wanna..." Her yawn deepened. "Sleep now." Beca chuckled. A few moments later, she spoke.

"Ya know Chlo, most people who are straight don't jump into their gay best friend's shower and wash their hair, and they definitely don't have shampoo battles." She teased.

"Straight?" Chloe sat up and looked at Beca. "Becs, please don't tell me you thought I was straight all this time?" Beca shrugged.

"I dunno, what if I did? I've seen you and Tom around.." She sheepishly smiled.

"Oh my god, it all makes sense now. Tom is just a friend. Beca, I've been trying to get into your pants for weeks. I thought you just weren't interested." At this news, Beca's eyes widened and she blushed.

"Forreal?"

"Yeah? You're pretty dense if you didn't notice. Even Aubrey knew. She doesn't like the idea of course, but her opinion doesn't matter." She smiled.

"I'm an idiot.." Beca put her head in her hands to hide her blush. Chloe laughed and layed down, patting the stop next to her. Beca sighed and turned off the lights, then got under the covers facing the redhead, who's arms wrapped around the smaller girl's midsection. Chloe whispered into the darkness.

"Night Becs." She kissed the brunette lightly on the forehead. Beca smiled.

"Night Chlo."

**A/N: I have no idea. I start writing, and it just... I don't know. Reviews! Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

At First Slowly, Then All At Once.

Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm bored, so I thought making another chapter would be an acceptable thing to do. Tfios spoilers? I'm almost positive that all of America knows how it ends though.**

**Thank you for reviewing! It makes my day/week/life.**

**Someone suggested a date thing so here it goes i guess. (i'm an awful author i'm sorry)**

.

"Chloe, when I said date, I meant dinner or like... laser tag or something. Not sitting in your room watching The Fault in Our Stars on my laptop." Beca sighed and scratched the back of her head.

Both wearing comfy clothes, the pair had just finished up the takeout they ordered.

"I know, I'm sorry but I _really_ wanna see it! Aubrey said even _she_ cried!" Chloe was looking at Beca with pleading eyes.

"Ughh, fine! But I'm not going to cry." Chloe scoffed.

"Ya know, it's not like an achievement if you don't cry. It's human to cry when someone dies, even if it's a fictional character."

"Who said anything about me being a human?" Beca smirked as she pulled back the covers on Chloe's bed and slipped underneath them. The redhead followed suit, bowl of chips in hand. "Chloe! You're gonna get crumbs all over everything! No food on the bed." She looked at Chloe. "Plus we _just_ ate!"

"I'm still hungry!" The redhead pouted. "Plus this _is_ my bed, which means I can do whatever I want in it." The redhead placed the bowl of chips on Beca's chest. "I can also do _who_ ever I want in it.." She giggled as the smaller woman blushed.

"Whatever.." Beca mumbled. She still couldn't believe she was so oblivious to Chloe's obvious crush on her. After the redhead revealed it the previous day, the pair seemed to have kicked up the flirting about two hundred notches. Chloe had tried to kiss Beca on numerous occasions throughout the day, but the brunette insisted that they went on a date first. Little did she know that the date would be so simple.

The movie started and a few minutes in Beca slyly placed the bowl of chips on the floor to get them out of the way. Luckily Chloe didn't notice since she was engrossed in the film on screen.

Chloe was already tearing up when Augustus was introduced. Beca chuckled at the distressed redhead. "Chlo nothing has even happened yet." She ran her fingers through the gingers hair.

"Beca, _please_." The brunette raised an eyebrow.

"Please what?"

"Please shut the fuck up!" Beca's mouth hung agape, but she stopped talking.

.

The movie continued along, and Beca had to admit that it was sad, and she understood why Chloe was so upset, but she didn't shed a tear. That is until Augustus passed.

"Dude, what the fuck!" Her voice cracked. "You can't just kill off teenagers like that! Who is this 'John Green'?! I'd like to have a word with him!" Beca's tears ran down her face.

"Beca calm down! And John Green didn't make this all the way up. It's based off of a true story.."

"What?!"

"Yeah.. If I would've known you were such a crybaby I would've have asked to watch this!" Beca crossed her arms and began to pout. "There goes that pout again! Jeez, you're not a badass at all!" Comment ignored, they continued watching the movie. When it was over, Chloe got up and stretched. Surprisingly, the movie didn't alter her bubbly attitude.

"You don't get to pick date movies anymore." Beca said, her tears not present anymore.

"Anymore? So there will be more dates?" Chloe smiled brightly.

"I dunno, Beale." Beca stood and snaked her arms around Chloe's waist and pulled her close. "Do you want more movie dates?"

Chloe wrapped her arms around the shorter girls neck. The redhead was visibly flustered, but still came up with coherent reply. "Eh, I could do without. I only date badasses." Beca chuckled.

"That's fine with me. I only date redheads." They were slowly rocking side to side, almost slow-dancing.

"Oh okay. Well good! It's a mutual break up." Beca chuckled.

"Chlo, we're not even officially dating ye-" Before Beca could finish, soft lips were on hers. Cliche "fireworks" flew when their lips met. The kiss was heated and passionate but only lasted a few seconds. "...Wow."

"Yeah... Wow." Chloe's eyes were still closed, but they slowly opened. "I'm really gonna miss that." She said in a dreamy voice. Beca scrunched her face in confusion.

"Miss it? ... What?" She was baffled.

"Yeah, since we're breaking up, I won't get to kiss you." Chloe giggled, and Beca played along.

"Hmm. True." She took a step back from Chloe and crossed her arms. "Okay it's official. We're broken up now, even though we were never together." She picked up her laptop and tucked it under her arms. "Should I go now?"

"Nah.." Chloe took Beca's laptop and set it back where it was. "I think.." She pushed Beca backwards until the back of her legs hit the bed, forcing her to sit. The redhead then straddled Beca, immediately dragging her tongue from the brunette's collar bone all the way up to her ear, sucking the earlobe into her mouth. After a tug with her teeth, she released the lobe. Beca moaned and placed her hands on Chloe's hips.

"What do you think, Red?" Beca's voice was husky.

"I think we should get back together." Chloe whispered in her ear. The only reply she recieved was a hungry growl, as she was lifted by Beca's surprisingly strong arms and carried to her desk, lips attached the whole way. Papers and books were cleared hurriedly and Chloe was set on the desk with Beca between her legs. Hands wandered freely, and very soon their make out session became heated, until Beca pulled back panting. After a moment of catching her breath, she turned and walked away from the flustered redhead.

"I'll think about it." Was all she said as she got under the covers, leaving Chloe high and far from dry. The ginger sat wide-eyed with her mouth agape for a moment, but when she recovered a giggle escaped her lips. She jumped down from the desk and slid under the covers, taking on her position as big spoon.

"Got me there, Mitchell."

"Knew I would, Beale." The pair exchanged goodnights and fell into a peaceful slumber with smiles adorning their faces.

**A/N: They always end up cuddling. This chapter is sooo short, and I apologize. I just moved last week so I have a lot going on. Plus the tenants living in my house that I rented out have not been taking proper care of it, so I have to fire my property managers and blah blah, very busy. I'll try to write a longer chapter next time!**

**Thank you for reviews! Put in a suggestion for the next chapter and it'll most likely happen. :p**


	5. Chapter 5

At First Slowly, Then All At Once

Chapter 5?

**A/N: AGH! Sorry for not updating. Again, I am unbelievably busy. But I have time now, so I'll update this train wreck of a story.**

.

"I dunno Jesse, should we get together? I mean I like her but.. I dunno." Beca and Jesse were at the Café enjoying brunch and discussing the recent events in their lives while Beca half-ass worked on a mix. While all Jesse had to say involved movie scores and dvd's, Beca only spoke of her blossoming relationship with Chloe.

"What do you mean?!" Jesse gave Beca a surprised look over the rim of his coffee. "You guys are practically in love. Everyone sees it." The brunette boy set his hot beverage down and clasped his hands together, staring intently at Beca.

"Like I said, I dunno. I've never really been in a relationship." Beca closed her MacBook and sighed. She quickly put it in it's bag and zipped it up.

"Right, well even though I usually provide excellent lesbro advice, I can't help you unless you tell me why you're so hesitant." He said with a smirk knowing Beca hated the term "Lesbro".

"Jess, seriously. Stop using that word. It's ridiculous."

"Okay, okay." He took another sip of his drink. "You're avoiding the subject now." Beca stayed quiet. "You're the one that brought it up!"

"Whatevs."

"Spill." Jesse's eyes bore into his friend's. Beca sighed and did her signature move of running her fingers through her messy but somehow perfect hair.

"Well a few weeks ago while I was in the auditorium-"

"Why were you in there?"

"I left my bracelet after auditions." She pointed to the item on her wrist. "Anyways, after I found it, I was in there doing... nothing really, and then a very upset Chloe came in. I never really asked her what was wrong because I was too busy soothing her with my awesome voice." She smirked for a second, but then her expression went back to serious. "But what if it was something seriously wrong? What if her mom died or something? What if she hit a kid with a car? What if it's something I can't handle, and it affects our relationship?" Jesse rolled his eyes and leaned back into the cushions of the booth.

"I mean, there's an obvious answer here." He said as he crossed his arms across his chest. Beca looked expectantly at him.

"Care to explain?!"

"Sure. It's simple really, all you have to do is-" He leaned forward and rose his tone a bit. "ASK HER." Beca gulped.

"Right..."

.

"Chloe, get up." Aubrey shuffled through her redheaded friend's room, dodging all of the clothes littering the floor. She reached the bed and shook Chloe awake. "It is 3 o'clock and you need to get the hell up. The landlord is coming over."

Chloe stretched out on her sheets, but remained unresponsive. Unsatisfied, Aubrey picked up the edge of the sheet and pulled roughly. The action caused the sheets, pillows, and Chloe to fall onto the already messy floor with a thump.

"Uh, ow?!" Rubbing her arm that softened the impact, the co-captain rose to her feet.

"You have to get up. Now." Aubrey stated as she sat on the desk chair.

"I'd rather not." Chloe started remaking her bed. "I couldn't give two shits about the landlord." Aubrey was taken aback by her friend's foul mood.

"What crawled up your ass?" Aubrey asked. Chloe sighed.

"Forget it. Why's the landlord coming anyways?"

"Uh uh, you tell me what's up first."

"No."

"Bye." Aubrey stood to leave.

"Ugh, fine." Chloe surrendered. "You know how I thought Beca and I were gonna get together?" Aubrey nodded. "Well, it hasn't happened yet." She was now sitting on her made bed in spread eagle position. She stared at the ceiling. "Right when I thought I had her, she started getting all distant."

"Just be patient Chlo. It doesn't take a magnifying glass to know that Beca is a closed off person."

"Hm." Chloe offered.

"Yeah. Well I suppose you've earned an answer." Aubrey placed her hands on her knees. "The landlord said something about us moving out again. Not sure why, but maybe we should so he stops bugging us." Chloe did say anything for a moment.

"Where are we gonna go?" Chloe groaned as she covered her face with the crook of her arm. Aubrey began to play with her thumbs, obviously having something to say.

"Don't hate me, Chlo.." She said nervously. Chloe sat up.

"What is it?"

"Well... You see..."

"Oh my god, just tell me."

"Right, well.. Uh, I kind of got a dorm."

"What?!" Chloe was angry. "Why didn't you tell me!"

"Chloe calm down. Nothing's official yet, but yeah. I got a single dorm, to myself. It was an accident really. I didn't mean to, the floor plan looked like it could fit two people but after I saw it in person, I know it'd only fit one." Sighing, Chloe layed back down onto her back.

"Uhm, okay. So now I'm homeless. Fantastic." Right when her sentence was finished, the doorbell rang.

"That would be the landlord. Try to freshen up in here, I'll stall him." With that, she exited the room.

.

Back at her dorm, Beca smoothed out her bed once more before turning and making sure the room was spotless. Turns out, she had the room all to herself now. Kimmy Jin apparently moved out one day while Beca was present. Her stuff was just... Gone all the sudden.

She straightened up her equipment and gave an approving nod to the room. Chloe was supposed to be coming over and Beca was going to ask the question that had been bothering her for some time.

"Hopefully it wasn't murder.." She murmured. Just in time, there was a knock on her door. Beca make two quick strides and swung the door open.

"Hey.." Chloe half-smiled and shuffled into the room, plopping down on the plush bed.

"Yeah, come on in." Beca joked, before closing the door. She walked past Chloe and sat on the opposite side of her.

"Sorry."

"Nah, I was just joking." Beca examined Chloe. She was wearing a baggy grey hoodie with black leggings, her red hair up in a messy _and quite attractive_ bun. "What's up? You seek kind of.. off." _Seriously, I hope she didn't_ _murder someone._

"Oh, it's nothing." She instantly perked up and attempted to be 'normal Chloe'. "I'm good." Beca didn't buy it.

"Hey, you know you can tell me anything right?" Beca offered, placing a hand on Chloe's thigh. The redhead simply nodded. "Speaking of, there's something I've been meaning to ask you. Sorry about being super distant.. It's kinda been bothering the shit out of me. I think I'm just being paranoid, but you never know." Chloe turned to look at Beca.

"What is it?" She asked. Looking down at Beca's hand on her thigh, she placed her hand on top of it and linked her fingers into the brunette's. Beca gulped.

"Okay. So remember when I found you in the auditorium after auditions? Well really you found me.. I think?" She shook her head. "Anyways, I don't know why I didn't ask you then, but why were you upset."

"I wasn't." Beca squeezed Chloe's thigh reassuringly.

"Chlo, you were crying. Normal people don't cry randomly."

"Actua-"

"You know what I mean." Defeated, Chloe gave an answer. This was the second time today someone got her to spill.

"I'm getting kicked out of my apartment. Then, it was a maybe. Now, it's a definite. I found out today, and I've got to get out by the end of the week. I don't have a place to stay." She unlinked her fingers from Beca's hand and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Aubrey already has a place, but I'm practically homeless."

Beca stayed silent for a moment, deep in thought. _So, not murder. Good._ Suddenly, a brilliant idea came to mind.

"You're not homeless!" Beca stated excitedly. "You can totally move in here!"

Chloe's brows furrowed for a moment. "What about Ki-" She looked around the room. Realizing that Kimmy Jin obviously moved out, her eyes widened.

"How 'bout it?" Beca said, waggling her eyebrows.

"Deal." Chloe said with a cheek-splitting smile on her face. "I'm moving in."

.

**A/N: Sorry for not updating and having two consecutive short chapters. Leave suggestions in the reviews and that will keep updates coming in! Love y'all, i'm out.**


End file.
